Cinco Personas, Cinco Emociones
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: Cinco viñetas. Cinco personas distintas. Cinco emociones diferentes para cada una de esas personas. Porque cada persona había sentido por algo esa emoción. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Angustia

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"He elegido la LISTA DE EMOCIONES, y son: __**Angustia, Culpa, Celos, Confusión y Odio.**_

* * *

___"Ni uno mismo es dueño de sus sentimientos, un buen día todo cambia sin saber por que"_

* * *

_Angustia_

* * *

Angustia.

Angustia y más angustia era lo que estaba sintiendo Molly leyendo esa carta que había recibido esa mañana. Ella hubiera deseado que esa carta nunca hubiese llegado. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para, que lo que contaba esa carta, no fuera cierto.

Angustia era lo que sentía al releer esa carta por quinta vez. La releía, porque todavía no podía creer lo que decía.

Sentía angustia por la noticia que contenía la carta. Esa carta, esa carta que la tenía tan mal, decía que sus hermanos, Fabian y Gideon Prevett, habían muerto. Habían muerto a manos de los Mortífagos. Decía que había hecho falta seis Mortífagos para matar al par de magos. Decía que habían luchado con gran valentía y honor, como verdaderos Gryffindor que solían ser.

Eso Molly lo creía, porque conocía a sus hermanos y sabía que no hubieran parado hasta no hacer todo lo posible. Eso lo reconocía.

Pero había otra cosa que nadie entendería y que nadie sabría. Nadie entendería ni sabría la angustia que estaba sintiendo. Porque no sabían lo que era perder a sus dos hermanos. Porque ella los extrañaría, extrañaría sus bromas, sus comentarios, sus risas, las broncas por las que tuvo que tuvo que pasar por ese par. Porque nadie le podría devolver a Fabian y a Gideon. Porque, solamente los que habían perdido a un padre, hijo, esposo, sobrino, tío, amigo o a alguna persona cercana, entendería lo que estaba sintiendo Molly.

Tampoco entenderían que ella se tenía que guardar su angustia para sí misma. Porque no quería que su familia compartiera ese sentimiento. Porque, solamente se podía derrumbar, dejar salir todas esas lágrimas, cuando estuviera sola, sin que sus hijos estuvieran presentes.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba dejando que todas esas lágrimas con dolo salieran, para que su angustia no fuese más grande de lo que ya era.

Pero sabía que le costaría que su angustia por la noticia se las pasara. Porque era mucha la angustia que sentía, pero tenía que ser fuerte y seguir, a pesar de la desgracia que había recibido.

* * *

***contiene un suspiro al terminar de leer y escribir*.**

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo? A mí me gustó, y me metí tanto en el personaje, que he soltado una que otra lágrima. Espero que les guste. El personaje fue Molly Weasley. **

**Los dejo para que disfruten de la viñeta. **

**Belén.**


	2. Culpa

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"He elegido la LISTA DE EMOCIONES, y son: __**Angustia, Culpa, Celos, Confusión y Odio.**_

* * *

_"Gran descanso es estar libre de culpa"._

* * *

_Culpa._

* * *

Culpa.

Culpa es el sentimiento que siente cada vez que recuerda ese día. Culpa, por todas las muertes que ocurrieron. Porque, por su culpa, Teddy se quedó sin padres. Porque esa guerra se los llevó, se los llevó a dos grandes magos y padres, y a otros que también no deberían haber muerto, porque no se lo merecían.

Pero sentía una culpa muy grande cada vez que estaba solo con Teddy y se perdía en sus pensamientos. Pensaba, recordaba y creaba en su mente que Teddy viviría como él vivió, sin padres. Pero con la sola diferencia de que su ahijado tendrá siempre amor, que nunca le faltará nada ni le harán hacer cosas que no debería hacer a su edad. Eso se lo tenía prometido Harry a sí mismo. Le daría una vida plena, feliz, con todo lo necesario y, sobre todo, una familia. Una familia que lo quería desde el momento en que Remus anunció que Dora estaba embarazada.

Porque toda la familia Weasley ya lo consideraba parte de la familia desde el momento en que apareció por La Madriguera la primera vez. Y ese momento fue hace ya varios años, y ya era parte de la familia. También había pasado tiempo desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, y tiempo desde que se culpaba Harry.

A pesar de que Ginny, Ron y Hermione le decían continuamente que no era su culpa, el pelinegro no hacía caso. Porque cada vez que veía a Teddy, que lo visitaba a la casa de Andrómeda, que lo observaba en las reuniones familiares al estilo Weasley, en las cuales el niño y Andrómeda estaban invitados, Harry no podía reprimir ese sentimiento de culpa que tenía.

Porque, a pesar de los años, Harry James Potter se culpaba de muchas muertes. Se culpaba de la muerte de Cedric Diggory, en la que no pudo hacer nada por el dolor de su cicatriz; se culpaba de la muerte de Sirius, su padrino, que había creído que estaba siendo torturado por Voldemort en el Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia; también se culpaba de la muerte de Dobby, el elfo libre que lo había ayudado en muchas ocasiones y se culpaba de todas las muertes que ocurrieron en todo ese año y en la Batalla.

Porque, a pesar de que había pasado varios años, que había formado una familia y que tenía una que lo quería, no podía dejar de pensar y de sentir que él tenía la culpa de eso.

* * *

**Bueno, segunda viñeta.**

**Esta vez el personaje fue Harry Potter. ¿Qué les pareció: bueno, malo, les encantó? Para saber, dejen un review en ese cuadradito ahí abajo, sí, ese.**

**Belén.**


	3. Celos

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"He elegido la LISTA DE EMOCIONES, y son: __**Angustia, Culpa, Celos, Confusión y Odio.**_

* * *

_"Too much love will kill you if you can't make up your mind_

_Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind_

_You're headed for disaster cos you never read the signs_

_Too much love will kill you every time"._

_Queen._

* * *

_Celos_

* * *

Celos.

Celos, sentimiento que sintió, siente y sentirá él, Severus Snape. Siente celos cada vez que se cruza con Harry; cuando recuerda sus días de colegio.

Está solo, solo en su despacho y, como ocurre cuando está en esas situaciones, le es imposible retener y no dejarse invadir por los recuerdos sed su estadía en Hogwarts.

Recuerda los primeros años de su amistad con Lily. Recuerda la primera vez que la ve y le es imposible apartar la mirada de esa niña pelirroja con ojos verdes.

Recuerda cuando estaba con Lily, ellos dos solos. Recuerda las conversaciones que tenían de niños y, que ahora que es grande y que ha marudado, le son infantiles. Recuerda la felicidad de Lily al enterarse de que alguien más tenía esa habilidad que ella poseía. Tambié. Se regociaba cada vez que veía a Petunia que, apesar del intento de la chica, él notaba que estaba celosa.

Pero esos buenos momentos que pasaba com Lily, que no se tenían que preocupar por otras cosas, cambió cuando ambos entraron en Hogwarts.

En Hogwarts se separaron, quedaron en casas completamente distintas. Estaban en casas que, por historia, se odiaban. Pero ella, igualmente, seguía siendo amiga y pasaba tiempo con él.

Pero eran muy pocos esos momentos en que podía disfrutar de la compañía de _su _Lily sin que _ellos _estuvieran en dónde ellos dos estaban. Ellos eran James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew o, como eran conocidos, Los Merodeadores.

Los Merodeadores eran la causa de sus celos. Eran la causa de ellos, porque tres de sus integrantes tenía los que siempre Severus había querido.

Sentía celos de James y Sirius, porque ellos tenían lo que él no tenía. Ellos dos eran populares, tenían a todo el mundo a sus pies, eran bromistas, eran los mejores en el _Quidditch _y, por sobre todas las cosas, todas las chicas querían estar con ellos.

Tenía celos de Remus, porque había conseguido a unos amigos que harían cualquier cosa por él, unos amigos que se preocupaban y que siempre iban a estar con él. Hasta las chicas querían estar con él, que era el más _tranquilo_.

Pero tenía más celos, unos celos que se podían transformar en odio, hacie James. Porque él se había quedado con Lily, con la hermosa Lily, se habían casado y tenido un hijo.

Pero habían muerto, ambos, él hombre que había odiado y la mujer que siempre había amado. Eso lo tenía presente Severus Snape. Y, para que sintiera más celos, tenía que soportar ver a Potter, que era igual que su padre, teniendo los ojos de Lily, _su_ Lily que había amado y seguiría amando. Y que tenía que proteger al hijo de Lily, porque la seguía amando.

* * *

**Bueno, tercera viñeta. Esta vez fue el turno de Severus Snape. Nunca, pero nunca habia escrito sobre él, peeeroo bueno, simpre hay una primera vez para todo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten :)**

**¡Besos!**


	4. Odio

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"He elegido la LISTA DE EMOCIONES, y son: __**Angustia, Culpa, Celos, Confusión y Odio.**_

* * *

_Odio._

* * *

Odio.

Se sentía en cada rincón de esa celda en Azkaban. Se sentía cuando los dementores no estaban atormentándolo, sacando toda la alegría y dejándolo solo con los recuerdos malos, tristes. En esos momentos, Sirius recordaba las muertes de James y Lily, sus mejores amigos, y no podía evitar sentirse mal, sabiendo que sus amigos murieron.

Cuando los dementores se iban, él recobraba el sentido y volvía a sentir odio. Odio hacia esa persona que siempre, desde los once años, consideró su amigo.

A esa persona que, junto con Remus y James, hicieron travesuras, tuvieron castigos juntos, compartieron cuarto por siete años, bromas, salidas en la luna llena; los había traicionado de esa forma inimaginable.

Sirius nunca se imagino que, detrás de esa fachada, había un traidor como él, como Peter Pettigrew.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, Sirius creía que esa rata podría a llegar a hacer semejante cosa, pero no llegaba a entender los motivos.

¿Tendría celos, su "querido amigo"? ¿Quería sobresalir, ser importante? Pero Sirius no lo podía saber, porque estaba lleno de odio y de culpa.

Odio por Pettigrew, que había traicionado a sus amigos y porque lo habían mandado a Azkaban, por un crimen que no cometió. Y culpa por Harry, su sobrino, que se tendría que criar sin sus padres, que eran las mejores personas que había conocido en toda su vida.

—No importa lo que tenga que pasar, sufrir o soportar, lo juro por mi mismo, por mis verdaderos amigos y por Harry, que te encontraré—empezó a sentenciar Sirius, a medida que se levantaba del rincón en el cual se encontraba—. Te encontraré y te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo—terminó de decir, agarrado a los barrotes de su celda, mientras que gritaba de impotencia, por no poder hacer nada.

Esa advertencia y promesa, iba dirigida hacia Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

Doce años después

Había logrado salir, luego de doce años, doce años de estar encerrado en Azkaban y d sufrir a manos de los dementores.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo que sufrió, iba a cumplir esa promesa que había sentenciado hacia doce años y se aseguraría de que se cumpliera.

Vio como Harry se subía al Autobús Noctámbulo, con seguridad; observó como se marchaba y emprendió su camino hacia el castillo, transformado en un perro.

* * *

**Nueva viñeta y el protagonista es Sirius. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Saludos.**


	5. Confusión

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"He elegido la LISTA DE EMOCIONES, y son: __**Angustia, Culpa, Celos, Confusión y Odio**_

* * *

_Confusión_

* * *

En su casa, solo, acostado en su cama, observando el techo, pensaba Remus.

Remus Lupin hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba confundido. Siempre sabía el porque de cada una de sus acciones. Y, sino las conocía, siempre intentaba encontrar el porque.

Muy pocas veces, en su vida, estuvo confundido. Y esta es una de ellas.

¿El problema de su estado?

Se define a una sola cosa: bruja con el cabello rosa chicle y torpe. Esa bruja, llamada Nymhadora Tonks, era la fuente de confusión.

¿Por qué? Porqué él había comenzado a sentir fuertes sentimientos hacia esa bruja, pero esos sentimientos los mantenía ocultos, para que nadie los notara, sobretodos ella, Dora, como a él le gustaba llamarla. Todo iba bien, hasta ese día.

Ella le había dicho, en una de las misiones que tenían juntos, que a ella estaba enamorada de alguien. Y él sintió celos, sin saber que era de él quien Tonks hablaba. Y sin saber que la bruja de cabellos color rosa chicle había descubierto los sentimientos hacia ella.

Remus no se había dado cuenta de que Dora se había enterado de los sentimiento, hasta que sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

El beso solamente duró unos pocos segundos, porque tenían que seguir con su misión.

Pero ahora, que se encontraba sin ninguna presión ni peligro, podría reflexionar tranquilamente. Podía pensar, imaginar lo que sus mejores amigos le dirían.

Se imaginaba lo que le diría Lily, que siguiera a su corazón, que el amor es lo más importante en la vida. Y que siguiera junto a Dora. Que no la dejara irse de su lado, y que no se preocupara por su problema de las transformaciones en las lunas llenas.

También se imaginaba lo que dirían sus dos mejores amigos, James y Sirius. Podía escuchar sus voces riéndose, al principio, a Sirius advirtiéndolo, pero con una sonrisa imborrable.

Se podía imaginar a los tres, Lily, James y Sirius, parados a su lado y diciéndole que siguiera. Que siguiera a su corazón. Que, en el amor, todo lo vale.

Ya más calmado y con la idea en la mente, se levantó y se fue de su cuarto. Y emprendió el camino hacia la casa de Dora.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Belén**_


End file.
